The Final Battle If Everyone Cared
by SweetWillowTree
Summary: Songfic to If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Focuses on three couples in the minutes following the destruction of Voldemort.


Pairings: GW/SS, HP/DM, HG/RW.

Setting: About two minutes after the final battle.

Song: If Everyone Cared - Nickelback.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine... neither's the song...

Also, I wrote this very quickly while procrastinating on studying. Please forgive the crappyness of it. :)

- - -

"Sh… Severus…" she says as she presses her hand up against his cheek. "I'll be fine, just rest with me."

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

As he lies down next to her in the grass, he lets relief wash over him.

**  
Confusing stars for satellites**

Green jets of light shoot into the sky, Order members sending out the message that they're safe. But for now, they need to be alone.

**  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

Her tiny, freckled hand reaches for his, large and pale. He smiles.

**Singing Amen, I'm alive **

"Ginevra, tonight, you were…" He broke off.

**Singing Amen, I'm alive**

"I love you too Severus."

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

_Hermione screamed._

**  
If everyone loved and nobody lied**

_Harry turned towards her, wand raised._

**  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

_Voldemort aimed at Harry: "Avada Kedavra!"_

**  
We'd see the day when nobody died**

_Draco tackled Harry, pushing him out of harms way._

**And I'm singing**

_Ron cursed Draco, believing his intentions were different._

**Amen I, I'm alive**

**  
**When she fell asleep, Severus sent up his jet of green light, scooped her up, and started toward the castle.

**Amen I, I'm alive**

Remus and Tonks were the first to see them; Severus, who, for the first time in public, was not wearing multiple layers, and Ginny, wrapped in large black robes.

Harry dragged Draco down to the lake, to avoid being trampled.

**And in the air the fireflies**

Jets of green light enflamed the sky, waking Draco.

**  
Our only light in paradise**

"You did it." he said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

**  
We'll show the world they were wrong**

"We did it." Harry answered, taking Draco's hand in his own.

**And teach them all to sing along**

Draco tugged Harry down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

**  
Singing Amen I'm alive**

Harry pulled back, and looked into Draco's eyes.

**  
Singing Amen I'm alive**

They walked back up to the castle, holding each other up.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

_Lucius and Severus faced each other._

**  
If everyone loved and nobody lied**

_Neither wore a mask, so they could see each others eyes._

**  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

_Lucius backed away. "You Mudblood traitor!"_

**  
We'd see the day when nobody died**

_Severus smiled a wry smile, and stunned his best friend._

**  
If everyone cared and nobody cried**

_Ginny dove from the dormitory window and took off on her broom._

**  
If everyone loved and nobody lied**

_Sending curses flying so quickly and with such precision, she seemed to glow._

**  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

_Flying overtop of Harry, she dropped something, and he caught it. _

**  
We'd see the day when nobody died**

_The sword of Gryffindor._

In her panic, she almost missed him, his orange hair matching the pumpkins.

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

Hermione walked up to him, and watched tearfully.

**  
We realize how small we are**

Ron sat, with his head in his hands.

**  
If they could love like you and me**

Very quickly, he reached up and pulled her into his lap.

**  
Imagine what the world could be**

She ran her fingers through his hair and rested her head on his shoulder.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

_Voldemort stood still as Harry walked up to him._

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

_"Ironic?" Harry whispered to him._

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

_Even the 'all powerful' could not hide his surprise._

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

**  
**_Harry stabbed Voldemort through the heart, destroying the last two portions of his soul._

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

The Order was reunited in the Great Hall.

**  
When nobody died**

Students were crammed onto the stairs.

**  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

Draco left Harry for a moment; he and Severus shook hands.

**  
When nobody died**

Ron took Ginny and held her, proud that she was his sister.

**  
We'd see the day when nobody died**

Harry hugged Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore's words floating in his thoughts.

_**"...in the light of Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open." **_


End file.
